


A Fuckboy's Life

by Chichi_fujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Cock Warming, Cuckolding, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cockslut, slutty Haikyuu bottoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichi_fujoshi/pseuds/Chichi_fujoshi
Summary: Yuuji Terushima is a fuckboy and every bottom wants to be banged by him. Even if they already have boyfriends. Although some like to watch.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Shimizu Kiyoko/Terushima Yuuji, Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Everyone, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. Tooru Baby (Terushima x Oikawa)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for myself lol cant get over my idea of fuckboy terushima and slutty Haikyuu bottoms 💅🏻 don’t read if you’re sensitive to any of the tags 😚 this’ll be a Terushima x bottom per chapter btw and this is my first smut lmfao idk if I did well 😣

The sound of footsteps can be heard as a person crossed the street towards an apartment in the middle of the night. The wind was getting colder, nearing winter, which meant that he needed to give and receive some heat. What better way to relieve the cold than to get inside a warm, tight ass? He smiled to himself as he arrived at his destination. He knocked on the unit and a tall brunette greeted him with a sultry smile.

"Yuuji!!" The brunette excitedly greeted and welcomed the blonde into the apartment, closing the door shortly after.

  
"Hey Tooru baby." Yuuji kissed Tooru deeply, holding his thin waist and invading his mouth with is tongue. The brunette moaned into the kiss when he felt that delightful piercing touch the roof of his mouth. After a few minutes of making out, Yuuji broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva with a half-lidded, already horny Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa sighed wantonly.

  
"What took you so long baby?? I'm all prepped up and ready already~" Oikawa clinged to his chest and dragged him inside the living room, letting Terushima sit on the couch with him straddling his lap.

"Ready for what, baby?" Terushima smirked and placed his hands on both ass cheeks, a single finger proding at his lubed up hole through his booty shorts. ' _Damn I can just shove it in already. What a slut'_

Oikawa let out a small moan as the finger made contact with his rim, grinding down into it as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. The blonde already thrusting up his clothed hard-on at the brunette's ass. "Ahnn! R-ready for you dick Teru-chan!"

Terushima let out a low groan and stripped Oikawa of his shorts, removing his sweatpants and boxers to let out his now fully erect cock, making Oikawa moan at the sight. He placed his mouth on the brunette's collarbone, making him moan and whimper as the tip his hard cock prodded at his inviting hole. The warmth and tightness making him groan as he proceeded to push inside further while kissing and biting the brunette’s body.

"Ahh! Didn't I tell you not to leave hickeys? Iwa will find out! You wouldn't want 'that' to happen again don't you?" Oikawa whined and struggled, making Terushima look up at him with a smirk. "Isn't he away for a week? I'm sure it'll be gone by then. I'll just do it today. I don't want to risk my life either," Terushima chuckled as he proceeded to bite and lick at his perked up nipples, making sure his tongue piercing made contact with the delicious nubs. Oikawa moaned aloud.

Oikawa was one of his best fucks, the brunette’s body so compatible with his own. Not to mention he had the best technique. He’s his number one, even, if not for his boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Terushima couldn't forget the day Iwaizumi walked in on him balls deep inside Oikawa. He came to his apartment just because he was bored and the brunette said that he was studying alone. He took his chance, went to his apartment, and fucked the willing Oikawa. He was so engrossed in pounding and creampieing the twink into oblivion that he didn't hear the sound of the apartment opening and Iwaizumi calling out to his sex friend. He couldn’t even blink as the enraged man tackled him and beat him up with his fists - making him a bloody mess. He had even moved to step on his dick, if not for Oikawa stopping him and calming down his fuming boyfriend. ‘Go away! I’ll handle this’ were the last words the brunette said as he ran outside the apartment for dear life. He went to the nearest hospital and found out he had a broken nose, a torn up bottom lip, a black eye, and cuts in his eyebrow, forehead, and cheek. He didn't meet Oikawa for two months. When the brunette called him that Hajime was going to America for college, he immediately went back to his favorite hole and spent a whole ass week in his apartment just breeding like rabbits.

“Yuuji! Fuck! Fuck me hard already!” Oikawa whined as the blonde spaced out. When he suddenly felt the tight heat surrounding his cock, he tried hard not to cum then and there. He didn’t even notice he had bottomed out on his tight ass. “Hell yeah baby, I will,” was all he said as he pulled out his dick until only the tip was left, and slamming it right back in. A pornstar-worthy moan came out of Oikawa, his hips bucking down to meet the hard length.

Terushima set out a rough pace, grunting as Oikawa tightens deliciously around his cock as he rolls his hips up. The living room was filled with Oikawa’s moans and mewls, tears falling from his face as every hard thrust met with his prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure to his whole body. “Daddy! Daddy! Harder! I’m cumming, you feel so good!!” Terushima became even rougher, folding the bottom’s legs so his knees reached his shoulder, linking his forearms behind Oikawa’s knees and placing hands on his back for support as he lifted the brunette slightly, giving him for space to thrust his cock even deeper inside the twitching ass.

Oikawa couldn’t move and do anything except become Terushima’s cocksleeve, letting the blonde thrust and use him again and again while he had his arms wrapped around the Terushima’s neck. A few more thrusts later and Oikawa cums with his dick untouched, painting the blonde’s abs and chest white. He screamed in pleasure as Terushima continues to pound his ass - leaving him overstimulated as the blonde chased to reach his own orgasm. Oikawa cums again, watery and small from his recent orgasm, as Terushima cums inside and fills his ass deep with semen.

Terushima let his lips meet Oikawa’s, with the brunette moaning into the kiss. Letting his cock be warmed by the clenching hole filled with his seed as he let Oikawa sit in his lap again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting their high come down while making out. Oikawa giggled cutely and looked at Terushima.

”You really are the best fuck I’ve ever had, Iwa just thinks fucking me is an obligation. Although I still love him, I can’t wait to be used by you the whole week. By the way, want some dinner?” Oikawa said as he pet Terushima’s hair, while the blonde continued to suck on his neck and chest, hands still on his waist.

”You’re so hot baby. And yeah sure, but after dinner I wanna eat you,” Terushima nipped his collarbone, while the brunette giggled and pulled out to remove the flacid cock from his ass, leaving a trail of cum on his inner thighs. _So fucking hot. Can’t wait to fuck this ass all throughout the week._ Terushima thought as Oikawa went to the kitchen wearing only an apron to prepare some food.

At dinner Oikawa sat on his dick again while eating, and Yuuji praised him as a good cockwarmer. He ate his ass out shortly after finishing the meal, folding the brunette in half on the dining table while he thanks him for dessert.

They did fuck all throughout the week. It was the best fucking week of his year, bending Oikawa and fucking him hard on the living room couch, on the dining table, on the kitchen countertops, in the shower, and in a lot of positions in the bed. Only stopping to eat, piss, shit, or drink viagra (sometimes he couldn’t hold on and peed inside the brunette’s ass, not that the brunette was complaining, they both had a piss kink). Leaving the apartment smelling of sweat and sex, some of the cum stains still not removed from most furniture.

On the last day of the week Terushima fucked Oikawa doggy-style on the bed, pumping him full of cum inside while Oikawa came on the sheets. They both had a nice long soak in the bathtub, and after that they cleaned the apartment thoroughly, opening the windows and changing the sheets to get rid of the evidences of them fucking. Iwaizumi had called saying he would come back tomorrow as scheduled, making Oikawa all lovey-dovey in front of his salad.

”See you next time, It felt awesome.” Yuuji said as he stood outside the apartment, his hand stuck in holding Oikawa's ass.

”Yep! Thanks for fucking me Teru-chan~” He and Oikawa made out one last time as he left the apartment feeling satisfied.

as he walked back home his phone pinged.

_**Tooru Baby** : you left your piercing here dork!_

_**Me** : Oops, my bad_

_Just hide it in your bag or something, I’ll get it when we meet again ;)_

_**Tooru Baby** : k ;p_

Shortly after another message pinged but it wasn’t from Oikawa.

_  
**My Best Baby** : Teru...._

_Can you come on Monday? Missed you :(_

_**Me** : Of course. Anything for my baby. Is your boyfriend gonna watch again?_

_**My Best Baby** : He’ll be out to Tokyo for 3 days and he wanted us to surprise him when he gets back home._

_**Me** : But that’s still in five days?_

_**My Best Baby** : he won’t mind me advancing the schedule ;)_

_**Me** : Ugh, can’t wait to pound you into oblivion. Missed you too. See you <3_

_**My Best Baby** : <3_

Terushima couldn’t help but smile. He was excited for his favourite baby to invite him over again. Having a light hop to his steps, he readily gets home and starts packing his things again good for 4 days. What a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How they started:  
> Johzenji went up against Seijoh while they were third years. With both of them being the captains of their team, Teru slipped in his number and a note while congratulating Seijoh's win. The note saying 'saw your slutty eyes during the game. Couldn't wait to slip in my pants eh? Call me' and a day after Interhigh they fucked.
> 
> Iwa caught them on their third meeting, he was busy studying but he wanted to surprise his sulking boyfriend but he got surprised instead. Too deeply in love with Oikawa that he beat up Teru instead, never talking about the event ever again. 
> 
> Up until now he doesn't know that his beloved boyfriend is still in contact with the fucker.
> 
> ____________________
> 
> Thanks for reading! I wonder who Teru’s favourite is... hmmm....


	2. Favorite Baby (Terushima x Yamaguchi) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teru has a whole lot of fun with his favorite baby while his boyfriend watches~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with Teru's adventures! Got horny myself so decided to update this fic ;p

Terushima glanced at the apartment across the street to where he was sitting in a small cafe, watching as a bespectacled blonde leave in a cab.

He proceeds to look up at the blonde's apartment unit, where he was greeted by an adorably freckled green-haired man's smile. He had already texted his favorite baby that he would wait here in the cafe, his usual spot to wait as his baby's fiancè leaves their nest. As the taxi left the vicinity, the greenette went down and entered the cafe, clad in only a long trench coat. He sat across Terushima with a blush on his face. As his butt made contact with the chair, the greenette moaned softly and looked at Terushima erotically.

"Long time no see, Tadashi. I missed you," Terushima started as Yamaguchi squirmed on his seat. He just knew that the greenette was already naked under the coat, and that _something_ was up his ass. The slut always wanted his hole to be filled all the time.

"Hey Yuuji, I missed you too baby. Sorry I was so busy," Yamaguchi smiled and softly placed his hand on top of Terushima's. 

"Busy with the engagement party? Or busy fucking Tsukki's brother while he was in town?" Terushima smirked and Yamaguchi only blushed harder at the truth. Yuuji always teased him for his slutty ways but was still one of his best fuckbuddies. He had a great cock, a pierced tongue, _and_ he indulges every one of Tadashi's fantasies. He and Akiteru were in his top best fucks.

Yamaguchi whined and opened his trench coat slightly. Terushima's eyes widened at the sight of pierced pink nipples being presented to him. "Holy shit baby, when'd you get that?" Yuuji marvelled and touched the nubs. He didn't care that it looked indecent in public, he was to aroused at the sight of Yamaguchi's nipple piercings.

"Ah! A-Akiteru... he m-made me pierce it! Ah wait!" Yamaguchi couldn't control his moans when Terushima couldn't stop tugging at the piercings. So Tsukki's brother made him do it huh? "What did Tsukki say about it?" He couldn't resist anymore and dragged Yamaguchi outside the public park, away from the pathwalk and into the trees.

Yamaguchi was still panting lewdly when they reached a hidden spot, the vibrating dildo up his ass getting moved as they ran. When they stopped running he came on the stop and his legs buckled. Yuuji caught him and made him lean on a tree. "Tsukki... He still doesn't know. I was gonna surprise him when he gets back," he pants and looks up at the blonde still mesmerized by his first ever piercings. The coat was suddenly removed when he sat down, Yuuji's quick hands opening and tossing it to the ground near them. He was squatting between Yamaguchi's spread legs, the bright yellow dildo looking ever so inviting. However, in that moment all he cared about was the hard nipples that suddenly had piercings.

He suddenly took one in his mouth and caressed the other one with his fingers. Yamaguchi let out a loud moan, not caring of whoever may hear them outside. This was one of their shared kinks after all. The greenette's arms wrapped around Yuuji's shoulders, while he continued sucking the pierced tits. After an hour of sucking his tits swollen, Yuuji removed the bright yellow dildo and entered Yamaguchi's inviting hole with his cock. He came after an hour of rough pounding, inserting the dildo again so the cum won't spill out. Yamaguchi was too blissed out to even be aware so he just followed Yuuji back to his apartment, the blonde's cum moving in his insides.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Yuuji fucked the life out of Yamaguchi. He slammed him against the door and fucked him doggystyle, letting their neighbors hear of the greenette's infidelity again. They then moved to the bedroom where they had sex all night, with Yams a slutty mess with cum seeping out of his ass and mouth.

It was a wonderful evening on the fifth day when it happened. Yuuji was railing Yamaguchi in a mating press and pounding hard as he was about to climax. Yamaguchi was screaming, begging to blonde to fill him up again and kiss him. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and Tsukishima Kei stood frozen. He was suddenly assigned for a short negotiation in Tokyo's Museum, his five-day trip was filled with him missing Tadashi. His beloved boyfriend-turned-fiance of 7 years, who was currently mewling and gasping for another man in their own bed. At the sight of his fiance seeing him get fucked by another man, Yamaguchi let out a loud moan and came. Yuuji, who didn't even notice Tsukki, came soon after as Yamaguchi milked his dick dry. It was after he pulled out that he even noticed the man standing in the doorway.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi whisphered, blissed out and eyes half-lidded, staring at his fiance that was sporting on a boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How they met:  
> Before the Karasuno vs. Johzenji match (when Yuuji 'successfully' got Kiyoko's number) Terushima bumped into Yams in one of the bathroom stalls. By bumped meaning he saw Yams sucking on Tsukki's cock. He learned that Tsukki was a fucking simp (and cuck), and Yams was a horny slut. Just cause Yams wanted to be seen deepthroating his boyfriend he agreed to not lock the stall. He invited the couple for a threesome, and Tsukki instantly refused but Yams secretly gave him his number. They fucked in Tsukki's room for their first time, much to Tsukki's surprise and arousal.
> 
> ~
> 
> Hope you liked part 1 of Yuuji x his favorite baby! It was only fitting to make 2 chapters for Yams because Yuuji likes him the most out of all his fuckbuddies ;p


End file.
